Not So Blind Date
by Anything But Ordinary
Summary: Dan goes on a blind date and finds a face from his past. D/N and some D/C


Not So Blind Date  
  
Sports Night  
  
A/N I don't own any of the Sports Night gang since I am just a poor college student  
  
Rating PG Pairing Dan/Natalie  
  
This story takes place about one year after the end of the show and no one has really kept in touch because there is too much going on in their own lives.  
  
Dan couldn't believe that he was doing this. He absolutely hated blind dates ever since he was set up with one of his cousins accidentally. He was going and there was no way out. At a moment of weakness, Dan reluctantly agreed to double date with his boss Eric. Dan desperately wanted to get on Eric's good side. Eric had been chasing this woman for months and she finally agreed to go out with him but only if he finds a date for her best friend. Dan and Eric were outside the restaurant getting out of a cab.  
  
Hey Eric I got one question for you.  
  
What is it Rydell?  
  
Hey I was only wondering what my dates name is. I thought it would be helpful.  
  
Uhh I think her name is Kim  
  
Okay lets go in here goes nothing.  
  
Dan couldn't believe his eyes. He found an escape. Over in the corner were two of his closest friends, Kim and Natalie. He used to work with them on Sports Night. They were the producers who he drove crazy every day. He missed them all they weren't just coworkers they were friends. Dan especially missed how Natalie's smile could light up an entire room. Just as he was about to approach them someone grabbed his arm.  
  
Come on Rydell, we don't want to keep the pretty ladies waiting.  
  
Dan almost forgot the reason he was here the blind date from hell. He took a deep breath the reunion would have to wait. He made a promise to himself that he would not forget about them and would come over later.  
  
Eric led their way to the table. Dan couldn't believe his eyes. They were heading right over to Kim and Nat's table. Wait a sec. His date was named Kim. Eric must have a date with Natalie. It did sound like Natalie. She used to always make someone come along with her when she was going out with an unfamiliar guy.  
  
Eric: Sorry were late because my boy Rydell here takes an hour to get ready.  
  
Natalie: I know I remember a lot of shows where Danny missed his cue because he was still in makeup (laughs)  
  
Eric: You two know each other?  
  
Natalie: Kim and I were producers on Sports Night with Danny for five years.  
  
Eric Danny  
  
Dan: Yeah everyone called me Danny.  
  
Kim: So Danny I guess I am your date.  
  
Dan: I guess it is my lucky night Maybe this night wont be so bad at all  
  
They decided to go to Eric's favorite pizzeria. Now all they had to do was agree on what to order. Natalie took charge.  
  
Eric: How about we get a large mushroom pizza. It is this place's specialty. People come from all over the city to try it.  
  
Natalie: Can't  
  
Eric: Why not  
  
Natalie: Danny allergic to mushrooms. The last time he had them his face swelled up to the size of a balloon. You guys remember that?  
  
Kim: Yeah I do. He accidentally ate a sandwich before the show with some in it. And during the third segment he just started to swell. That had to be one of the funniest shows that we did. And remember Casey trying to explain Dan's absence?  
  
Dan: Yeah I could have killed him for that. He told the viewers that I got lost going to bathroom. You wouldn't believe the weird fan mail I got for that.  
  
Natalie: And then Will somehow ended up being the replacement anchor.  
  
Kim: Oh yeah. And for some reason he decided to do the whole show in a British accent. Casey couldn't keep a straight face. Neither could the cameramen all you heard was laughing.  
  
Dan: That show was so messed up because Will wasn't in the control both and Dana was rushing me to the hospital.  
  
Natalie: The show was so screwed up. We ended up throwing the script out of the window and started making stuff up.  
  
Kim I think the true low point was when Casey and Will decided to react the Pistons game.  
  
Natalie: They broke a light you could hear Isaac screaming from his office.  
  
Eric Okay so mushrooms is out. So what does everyone want?  
  
Natalie: Danny you know what I want?  
  
Kim: I can't believe you guys like that. The smell alone makes me want to gag.  
  
Dan: Come on the smell is half the fun. (Laughs)  
  
Eric: What is it?  
  
Dan: (grinning) Anchovies, Pepperoni, and Pineapple. It's not as bad as it sounds.  
  
Eric: Okay whatever what do you say Kim why don't we get a mushroom.  
  
Kim: I don't care as long as I don't have to eat their concoction.  
  
Everyone Laughs  
  
Eric: So Natalie what do you do for a living?  
  
Natalie: I am a producer for Saturday Night Live. Hey has anyone seen the woman's soccer finals?  
  
Dan: You just like tormenting me.  
  
Natalie: It's just so fun to see the expression on your face. It's so easy. You despise soccer and you have never been to a game. And every time anyone brings up the subject of soccer your face turns green. It's so cute.  
  
Eric (trying to change the subject): So Nat, where are you from?  
  
Dan, Kim, and Natalie in unison: New Jersey  
  
Kim: So has anyone heard from the happy couple?  
  
Dan: yeah I talked to Casey yesterday. He proposed and you guys guess what she said.  
  
Natalie: Casey we need to date other people for six months?  
  
Kim: No how about, Casey we need to marry other people for six months so we know that we will be ready.  
  
Dan Natalie and Kim burst out laughing  
  
Dan: Dana said yes. There is going to be a summer wedding.  
  
Natalie: It's about time.  
  
Dan: Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom\  
  
Kim: Danny don't get lost.  
  
Eric Ha ha very funny. Dan or should I say Danny why don't I join you  
  
The men walk to the bathroom. When they get there, Eric throws Dan against one of the walls.  
  
Dan: What's that man? What did I do?  
  
Eric: You know how long I spent trying to get a date with her and you guys are talking as if I am not here. Stay away from her if you want to keep your job.  
  
Dan: Okay Kim and I will go to the bar and eat if that will make you happy.  
  
Eric: Yes  
  
When they got back to the table, Dan and Kim went to the bar.  
  
Kim: Why are we eating up here the table is much cleaner and besides there is no room for Nat.  
  
Dan: Eric just threatened me in the bathroom. And said I have to give him time with Natalie or else loose my job.  
  
Kim: You don't seem so happy about this arrangement. Do you like secretly love Natalie or something?  
  
A/N: Next chapter Danny's response and the rest of the date.  
  
Please review that's what gets me to write fast 


End file.
